


Where the Hell Is My Chiffon?

by spoffyumi



Series: Make It Work [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: Fashion designer Magnus Bane just had a night of amazing sex with model Alexander Lightwood.  But for some reason, Alec won't leave.  And won't let him answer his phone.





	Where the Hell Is My Chiffon?

 

The opening strains of Katy Perry's "Roar" blasted from beside Magnus's ear.  He jerked away and reached for his phone, but something was in his way.  A flailing something.  Magnus cracked open his eyes, a difficult task as he hadn't removed his eye makeup last night.  He finally realized what the flailing object was – a muscled arm as thick as his own thigh – before the arm knocked his phone and Katy Perry clear across the room with a thump and an ominous ensuing silence, and Magnus found himself pinned to the mattress. 

A newly familiar neck tattoo blocked half his vision. 

"Alexander," Magnus sputtered.  "You're still here."  He patted Alec's shoulder awkwardly.  Then let his hand linger there.  This boy's muscles were  _firm_.  Still, he wasn't used to waking up with his one-night stands.   

Alec's head lifted a little, and Magnus found himself looking into those piercing sea-foam-colored eyes.   

"I love you," Magnus said.   

Laughing, Alec dropped his head back into the hollow of Magnus's shoulder.  His bare shoulder.  They were both still naked.   _Dear god_.  He could feel Alexander's cock moving against his thigh.  Was that...  _morning wood?_  

Immediately aroused himself, Magnus nudged the solid hunk of model paralyzing him.  "Are you hungry?"  

He imagined a cozy breakfast, wherein Alexander somehow knew how to cook (Lord knew Magnus didn't) and served up some eggs and bacon wearing the frilly apron that had been Magnus's first sewing project in Home Economics back in high school.  Only the apron.  The rear view, in Magnus's imagination, was fantastic. 

The mention of food did not rouse Alec, however.  Magnus nudged him again, eliciting a soft snore that vibrated his shoulder.  His heart fluttered.  But he contained himself, and pounded Alec in the arm.  "Hey!" he said.   

"Huh?" Alec asked, lifting his head again.   

With some prodding, Magnus got Alec to roll off of him.  "Do you want breakfast?" Magnus asked while continuing to needle Alec's side with his fingers to keep him alert. 

"Breakfast?  Oh yeah.  That sounds great." 

Alas, his fantasy would not come to pass.  But at least Magnus was free to get up and put on some clothes.  Alec had fallen back to sleep.  Shaking his head, Magnus carefully selected a pair of plum-colored skinny jeans, a polka-dotted black and white button-down shirt, and a pin-striped vest.   

In the bathroom, he blanched at his reflection – _dear Lord, his hair!_ \- and spent several minutes brushing his teeth, applying fresh eyeliner, and sculpting his hair back into a glittery pompadour before he was ready to venture out of his apartment.  Motorcycle boots completed his ensemble, and he was off. 

It wasn't until he was waiting in line at the bagel shop that he remembered his phone.  Well, nothing could be done about that now.  He ordered two bacon, egg, and cheese bagel sandwiches, as well as a dozen bagels of all different types, and several kinds of cream cheese, along with a large black coffee for Alec (creams and sugars on the side, since he didn’t know how Alec took it) and his own hazelnut iced with whipped cream and a caramel drizzle. 

"Breakfast is here," Magnus sang, entering his small studio apartment and kicking the door shut behind him. 

Alexander strolled out of the bathroom, still completely naked.  Magnus nearly dropped everything he was carrying.  "Fucking  _Adonis_ ," he cursed, just managing not to spill the coffees as he dumped the food onto the kitchen table.   

"That smells awesome," Alec said, strolling over.  "Is this one mine?"  He picked up the iced coffee and took a long slurp before Magnus could tear his focus from the tattoos that snaked all over Alec's ridged torso.   

"It is now," Magnus said, and picked up the black coffee.  Good thing he had asked for six creamers, not that it would even begin to taste like the iced coffee. 

Alec unwrapped one of the bagel sandwiches and shoved it in his mouth.  "Do you know where my clothes are?" he asked around the mouthful. 

Magnus blinked and looked around.  "Uh, no.  They must be here somewhere, right?" 

"You hid them," Alec said, swallowing.   

"I did?" 

Alec laughed.  "Yeah.  You were pretty wasted." 

 _Wasted?_  Magnus did recall having a few drinks after the fashion show.  And he couldn't quite remember how he and Alexander had gotten back to his place.   

What he did remember was some pretty mind-blowing sex.  He remembered riding that dick like Paul Revere.  He was pretty sure he screamed when he came.   

As for the "problem" of Alexander's missing clothes... "Maybe they're in this pile," Magnus said, and started digging.  This was his laundry pile, although he had no idea what was clean laundry and what was dirty.  Everything looked familiar, though.  What had Alexander even been wearing last night?  He threw a few garments through the air for fun.  "Where the _hell_ is my chiffon?" he said. 

"Uh, I wasn't wearing chiffon?"  

"It's just a... never mind," said Magnus, knowing that if he explained the joke it would lose any of the humor. 

"My shirt was a silk/cotton blend and my jeans were denim," Alec said.  "And my underwear was 100% cotton." 

Magnus stopped tossing clothes around and looked at Alec.  No hint of a joke on the model's face, which, to be fair, was still eating a bagel sandwich.  Odd that Alexander would know exactly what fabrics his clothes were made of and yet didn't get a Project Runway reference.   

Hands on hips, he surveyed the rest of the apartment.   

"Oh, my phone!"  He picked up the now-cracked iPhone and stared at it.  When he thumbed the home button, nothing happened.  "Shit." 

"Sorry 'bout that.  You need to call someone?  You can use my phone." 

Alec tossed his phone toward Magnus, who fumbled to catch it.  "I don't really need to... well, maybe I should call Ragnor.  If there's any news about my show, he'll have read it."   

Pressing the home button of Alec's phone revealed his lockscreen.  "What - " Magnus sputtered.  "You have a – is that -" 

Laughing, Alec drawled, "You like it?" 

"Whose-" 

"Ha, Jace sent me a dick pic by accident and I made it my lockscreen.  Keeps out the homophobes, you know?" 

Magnus shut his mouth and looked up at the ceiling. 

"The code's 1234." 

Grimacing, Magnus punched in the numbers, feeling like he was somehow touching Jace Herondale intimately.  "Do you and Jace often exchange dick pics?" 

"Nah.  Like I said, it was an accident.  He met some chick named Alexandra.  It took him a while before he realized I was not her texting back, heh."  Alec crammed more bagel into his mouth. 

Because Magnus didn't know Ragnor's number off the top of his head, he pulled out his little black book.  Ragnor's number was there, along with the date they'd slept together.  As the phone rang in his ear, Magnus surreptitiously pulled out a pen and added "Alexander Lightwood" to his lengthy list.  He'd get Alec's number later from Ragnor if necessary.  For the first time, Magnus thought there might be a chance that Alec would want to hook up again.  Especially if Magnus bought him breakfast.  Alec was already eating the second bagel sandwich. 

"Hello?" Ragnor chirped after the second ring.  "Who is this?" 

"It's Magnus!  Sorry, my phone's dead." 

"New phone?" 

"No, this is Alec Lightwood's phone." 

"Reeeeallly." 

Magnus felt himself grinning, and turned his back to Alec.  "Yes indeed." 

"Did you...?" 

"Yes  _indeed_." 

"So you just had to call and brag, huh?" 

"Kind of.  Also, I was wondering if you’ve heard anything... about my show?" 

"Magnus Bane, you have no idea.  Your show is the talk of the town.  You need to call your agent, stat.  She's probably already tried to call you.  Word is, Michael Kors is very interested in working with you." 

Magnus nearly dropped the phone.  He nearly squealed like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert.  But he held it in.  "No." 

"Yes.  Talk to Tessa.  I'm surprised you didn't call her first." 

With a sinking feeling, Magnus recalled that his phone had rung nearly an hour ago.   

"Well, I didn't have her number.  Because my phone's dead." 

"She's not in your black book?" 

"I don't sleep with  _every_  person I meet," Magnus huffed. 

"I'm very proud of you," Ragnor said. 

"Okay, I'm hanging up now." 

Magnus was about to make another call when the phone was suddenly snatched out of his hands from behind.  "I just need to call my agent," he said, grabbing for it, but the phone was tossed into the pile of laundry, and strong arms wrapped around Magnus's middle. 

"I don't like when people ignore me," Alec said into Magnus's neck, just before he tackled Magnus onto the bed. 

"I was  _talking_  on the phone," Magnus said, rolling over. 

Alec grinned, his massive naked form hovering over Magnus.  "Were you?"  

"I just need to call my aggghmmmmthmmm."  Magnus attempted to get up, but Alec pushed him back down.  With his mouth. 

“Hmmm,” was all Magnus could say after that, since his mouth was occupied.  Well, he supposed Tessa could wait a few more minutes before he tried to call her.  Especially when Alec moved his mouth down to suck on his neck.  He groaned and wished he hadn't put on the tightest jeans he owned.   

Once Magnus was entirely helpless in Alec's arms, Alec relinquished his grip and moved one hand down to caress the bulge in Magnus's pants.  "Uh... I need to get these off," Magnus said.  There was too much Alec in the way to get his hands down to unbutton them. 

"No worries," Alec said against Magnus's throat. 

But Alec didn't do anything more than continue to trace his fingers around the rapidly swelling bulge.   

"Darling, please - that feels lovely but..." 

Alec's mouth detached in a way that left Magnus with the knowledge that he'd have a hickey.  "Shhh," Alec said, and stuck his tongue in Magnus's mouth. 

Magnus tried once again to free up a hand to get his pants undone.  It kept landing on some new muscle that Magnus had to cling to as his dick got harder and harder.  He twisted his face free and gasped for air.  "Please, Alexander!" 

"But this is so much  _fun_." 

"For you!" 

Alec laughed. 

Magnus felt much better with all those confining layers of clothing off, even if he had winced as most of the buttons on both his vest and shirt were scattered to the winds.  He'd never had anyone literally rip his clothing off before.  But, he was a fashion designer.  He knew how to sew.  Buttons were nothing, not when Alec was massaging his asshole with lube oh so tenderly, as he kissed Magnus lightly all up and down his jawline. 

"You sore?" Alec asked as he inserted a couple of fingers. 

In fact, Magnus was.  "Yeah," he gasped. 

"I'll be gentle," Alec said. 

"You don't have to be," Magnus managed to say.  

"I want to be.  I like you." 

"Are you... this friendly... with everyone?" 

Alec stopped working Magnus's hole, stopped kissing him, and lifted his head so he could look Magnus in the face.  "Are you?" he asked.  His beautiful face looked so serious. 

Panting and sweating already, Magnus laughed nervously.  "It was just a joke." 

"I don't joke like that," Alec said. 

Magnus squirmed; Alec still had a few fingers up his ass.  "I'm sorry.  I just meant, I mean, you're a model.  I can't imagine... you'd be serious about me." 

The dark look on Alec's face softened.  "Of course I'm serious about you." 

"But what about..." Magnus had to force the name out.  "Jace?" 

Alec's laugh now was one of pure enjoyment.  "Jace?  Come on." 

Well, that was a relief.  He needed to stop assuming everyone was bi.  "I guess I'm just used to one-night stands," Magnus said, tracing his fingers along Alec's shoulder. 

"If this is how you treat everyone who stays the night, then there's something wrong with them."  Alec nuzzled his face back into Magnus's neck and started scissoring his fingers.   

" _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_ ," blared music from somewhere.   

Magnus froze.  "My phone," he breathed. 

" _Dancing through the fire..._ " 

He moved to get up. 

"I'm not done with you yet," Alec said, and flipped Magnus over.   

"It might be my agent!" Magnus barely got the words out before he was filled up and couldn't quite breathe.  "Fuck," he said when he did get a breath, except that came out a little more like, "Fuh-uh-uh-uh-uck" with how hard Alec was pounding his ass.  Helplessly, he listened to his ringtone play out. 

 _'Cause_ _I am the champion, and you're_ _gonna_ _hear me roar_  

Unfortunately, Alec wasn't a one-pump chump.  He drove Magnus into ever-escalating planes of existence, until Katy Perry was a distant whisper. 

 _Louder, louder than a lion_    
_'Cause_ _I am a champion, and you're_ _gonna_ _hear me roar_  

"Oh god," Magnus huffed, after they had both climaxed – so noisily that the neighbors had pounded on the wall and shouted obscenities.  He tried to get to his hands and knees and climb over the mattress toward the sound that had stopped playing, then started up again, more times than Magnus had been able to count in the throes of passion.  "Tessa's gonna kill me." 

"No," Alec said, grabbing Magnus's ankle before he could get too far.  Magnus's trembling muscles collapsed beneath him as he was dragged back across the sheets.   

"I need to call my a--" 

"I wanna cuddle." 

Cuddle?  More like a human straitjacket.  Magnus worked a hand free and stretched it out as far as it would go.  Still couldn't reach his phone.  Alec squeezed him tighter. 

"Forget your phone," Alec whispered in his ear.  "Think about me instead." 

Magnus sighed.  But then, what else could he do?


End file.
